Referat af Sæson 4, afsnit 4 - Gensynsglæde, Gammelt Had
thumb|400px 3-4/6 2033 Det er nu et par måneder efter at flokken udførte deres storslåede mord på selveste Tzimisce. Flokken Nidhug, minus My, mødes på Artems gods i det (knapt så) mørke Finland. Anledningen til mødet er, at det nu er tid til at komme videre i kampen mod Det Brændende Blod og i den anledning er det på tide at flokken tager en snak med Pinél og Karthas de Karthago. Da flokken sidst snakkede med Pinél var det i vage vendinger og det var tydeligt at han ønskede en detaljeret frontrapport, så flokken må beslutte sig for hvad Pinél og Karthas (og igennem dem, Gimle) skal have at vide. Men inden det når så langt skal der lige opdateres på hvad de enkelte flokmedlemmer har lavet i mellemtiden og få lidt opdatering på hvad der er sket ude i verden: Da vi sidst forlod vores helte var Sarakovski lige vågnet fra sit mentale fangenskab i Apokalypsis. Han og Sorte Måne har forladt godset. Han er vist stadig noget medtaget at oplevelsen men alle i flokken er ikke i tvivl om at han nok skal komme sig... Krigen med Kamarillaen er slut. Lidt snusen rundt viser at det er på opfordring af Maris Streck, Klan Malkavians Justikar, og Josef von Bauern, Klan Nosferatus Justikar. Det undrer lidt at der er netop dem der har arbejdet sammen om krigens afslutning, da de ellers ikke kan fordrage hinanden. De har øjensynligt snakket om at man skulle stoppe krigen, da man havde vundet hvad der var at vinde, altså Grænselandet, og at man skulle huske på at der er andre trusler end Sabbatten. Helt specifikt henviser de til "truslen på den anden side af Middelhavet". Hmm. My, Abaddon, Jonathan og Liam har alle kigget på Imanis halskæde sådan lidt på tur. Det vides nu med sikkerhed at den er bygget til at fange én bestemt sjæl, at sjælen er af en dødelig troldmand som blev fanget for 100 til 200 år siden, at den gør brugen af blodmagi nemmere og at den må være bygget af hendes skaber, Eliphas le Fay, Regent af Ordenshus Paris og Stormester af Frankrig. Jonathan kan også fortælle at han ved hjælp af ritualer har fundet ud af at Imani er mod syd i Middelhavsområdet, at hun ikke er ved bevidsthed og at hun er forsøgt sløret. Hun er dog med sikkerhed i live. Jonathan fortæller også at han har taget en snak med Xaviar og har fortalt ham hvad Nidhug gjorde i Karpaterne. Xaviar er taknemmelig, så meget at han endda efter eget udsagn skylder Nidhug en stor tjeneste som f.eks. kan trækkes på i kampen med Rytterne. Her udbryder der stor diskussion da resten af flokken føler at Jonathan har handlet imod hvad der var enighed om sidst Nidhug mødtes, nemlig at holde tand for tunge om Karpaterne indtil der var taget en snak, om man skulle gøre som Regenten ønskede. Det tages meget alvorligt og nogle stemmer mener sågar at flokkens liv nu er lagt i en fremmed Gangrels hænder. Efter megen og ophedet debat ender det med at flokkens præst og vært, Artem, skærer igennem og der bliver enighed om at der kræves monomanti. Jonathan udfordrer Ductus, som accepterer og vælger at der skal kæmpes til den ene giver op eller ikke kan mere. Dog ikke noget med at tage folks livsblod her. Hvis Ductus vinder, skylder Jonathan en tjeneste til flokken og hvis Jonathan vinder, er sagen bare lukket. Der kæmpes bravt og efter en meget kort, men intens kamp giver Jonathan op. Resultatet accepterer af alle og der kan nu diskuteres hvad der skal snakkes om med Pinél og Karthas. Efter en lang opremsning af for og imod, besluttes det, at det er bedst at lade være med at lave en detaljeret afrapportering. Det kommer helt sikkert til at betyde, at nogle døre til Gimle bliver lukket, men håbet er, at hvis flokken ellers viser sig åben for det, kan samarbejdet i det mindste fortsætte. På den måde er Sabbattens og Nidhugs fremtid så sikker som muligt. Der skal også tænkes på at Gehenna ikke ender ved Rytterne og at i den efterfølgende kamp er Sabbatten et uundværligt redskab. Af flokkens fremmødte medlemmer taler til slut kun Jonathan Gimles sag og han ender med at erklære sig enig i flokkens beslutning om at følge Regent Melinda Galbraiths ordre. Flokken mødes med Pinél og Karthas. Den ubehagelige samtale tages med dem og den går så godt som man kunne håbe på. De er forstående, men ærgerlige og gør det flokken klart at herfra vil der ikke være noget krigsråd med Gimle som sådan. Pinél og Karthas vil dog stadig være til rådighed, de kan bare ikke dele alt fra Gimle med Nidhug. Noget information der dog kan deles, er at Ilya er blevet henrettet. Efter at være blevet afhørt længe (Karthas giver flokken en kopi af optagelserne fra forhøret) stillede han op i monomati mod Regenten selv, som satstede sit livsblod og sin post som Regent af Sabbatten. Han blev mulet godt og grundigt og efter endt kamp trak han alle sine udtalelser om Lasombras stadige eksistens tilbage. Han blev derefter offentligt torteret til døde ved Regentens hænder over nattens sidste timer. Det er tydeligt at det alt sammen er en del af en linje fra Regentens side om at skabe ro i geledderne og det lader til at have virket. Der gås videre til spørgsmålet om hvad flokken skal gøre nu. Der fortælles hvordan den bedste mulighed fra Nidhugs synsvinkel er at prøve at få Klavia Mostovoi ud fra Oradeas Kastel og bruge hendes geomantiske evner til at finde den sidste brik i puslespillet, Mørkets og Dødens Rytter. Karthas kan fortælle, at han har en linje til kontakt med Klavia. Hun har efter sit ophold hos ham fået smuglet et apparat ind, som gør det muligt at lægge beskeder til hende. Det er gode nyheder og det besluttes at lægge en besked om at flokken er interesseret i at hjælpe hende ud af hendes fængsel og at hun bare skal sige, hvad Nidhug skal gøre for at hjælpe. Herefter snakkes der lidt om hvad der kan gemme sig i Sibirien. Er det Absimilliard, Lasombra eller noget helt andet? Der snakkes også om hvorvidt det rent faktisk er Arikel der gemmer sig i Athen og om der skal gøres noget ved det. Der kommes ikke til nogen konklusion. Samtalen falder på krig og politik. Karthas kan fortælle, at rygtet går at det er Polonikos der har beordret Maris Streck til at få krigen stoppet. Polonikos er Maris’ grandsire, Fyrste af Athen og forhenværende Justikar for Klan Malkavian. Det var altså ham, Maris spillede ud på et sidespor for at blive Justikar i hans sted. Når det lægges sammen med hvad der vides om graven i Athen og formuleringen om truslen fra den anden side af Middelhavet, tegner der sig et meget interessant billede. Det bliver nu tid til handling og flokken siger farvel til Pinél og Karthas. Alle er lettede over hvor godt mødet gik og over at samarbejdet tydeligvis stadig kan forløbe ordentligt. Efter at have lagt besked til Klavia om flokkens ønske om at hjælpe hende ud af Oradealigaen går alle til ro. 4-5/6 2033 Der ventes nu på besked fra Klavia. I mellemtiden jager folk og Abaddon heler de sår han fik af Jonathans klør. Dele af flokken aflytter båndet fra Ilyas afhøring. Ud over timers skrig og hyl høres Ilya sige sære sætninger på hvad der lyder som Sumerisk. Når han er ved at være helt knækket hvisker han "Norilsk" og "Sevvostlag". Sevvostlag Norilsk er en gammel Gulag som skulle ligge lidt nord for Norilsk, hvor flokken mødte Ilya for et par måneder siden. Ductus kender måske noget til stedet, da han arbejdede som læge i Gulag som dødelig, og han lægger hovedet i blød. 5-6/6 2033 En stille og rolig nat forløber imens der ventes på ord fra Klavia. Der jages og Liam prøver at få noget ud af det Sumeriske på båndet. Det eneste, han ender med at få ud af anstrengelserne er fragmentet "forbandet være denne svage tjener". Det tyder altså på at være Lasombra der klager over at han valgte at bruge Ilya. 6-7/6 2033 Der kommer besked fra Klavia. Hun vil mægtigt gerne ud! Hun vil den næste måned se mod vest hver nat og holde udkig efter et signal (et nødblus). Hvis hun ser signalet vil hun 3 timer efter befinde sig ved Ligaens næstinderste mur, klar til at blive hjulpet over. Ikke dårligt. Nu er det blot et spørgsmål om at få fat i Imani Adwa, da hun er den eneste, flokken kender, som kan gøre noget ved Ligaens beskyttende magi. Liam giver det Sumeriske et skud til og det går noget bedre. Der kommer ikke det helt store ud af det, bortset fra at det er sikkert, at det er hvad end der havde taget bolig i Ilya der høres og at entiteten også klager over at den var til fals for blodofre. 7-8/6 2033 Abaddon får tid til at tænke tilbage på gulaglejren Sevvostlag Norilsk. Han husker at denne lejr var en af de sidste, der lukkede og at der senere har været to meget interessante omstændigheder omkring den: For det første forsvandt lejren tilsyneladende fra jordens overflade i 1982. Der har været et antal dødelige ekspeditioner derop, og lejren er ganske simpelt væk, bygninger og det hele. Det har givet anledning til mangt en konspirationsteori, og mange mener at Sovjetunionen fjernede den for at skjule en forfærdelig hemmelighed eller lignende. For det andet er der stadigvæk overlevende fra lejren i live, børn som blev født i lejren kort før den lukkede, som nu er i 80’erne. En af de få kendte overlevere forsvandt sporløst fra sin lejlighed i Moskva for under et halvt år siden. Det kunne være utroligt interessant at undersøge lejren nærmere, men der er midnatssol indtil en gang i august, så det må vente noget. Imani skal findes. Der diskuteres om man skal gøre brug af Mendacamina eller om der er andre, man kan kontakte. Det besluttes at tage kontakt til Sarakovski først. Artem ringer. Sarakovski er stadig noget fra den, men vil sende sin præst og Assamite Troldmand, Jakobini, som dukker op nogle timer efter. Han siger at han ved hjælp af halskæden fra Imani måske kan finde hende, men at det ville være meget, meget nemmere med noget af hendes blod. Her beslutter flokken sig for at kontakte Mendacamina for at høre om hun har noget af Imanis blod. Jonathan ringer. Det kan grundlæggende forløbe på to måder: Enten skal Mendacamina stjæle noget blod fra Ordenshus Paris og sende det til os. Det vil koste en stor tjeneste da det er noget farefuldt, selv for hende. Alternativt kan vi sende hende halskæden til London og så laver hun ritualet. Det betyder at vi skal sende Jakobini hjem og have spildt hans tid. Til gengæld kan hun så sikre os at når Imani er lokaliseret, vil der blive sendt folk ud for at hente hende og en af dem vil enten være Samael eller Saklas. Flokken beslutter efter lidt diskussion at forelægge det for Jakobini og lade ham træffe beslutningen for at pisse så lidt på ham som muligt. Han kan godt se begge sider af sagen og har ikke et problem med hvis flokken går Mendacaminas vej. Derudover kommer kan med en alternativ model hvor man ødelægger halskæden for at finde Imani. Der vil dog stadig kun være ca. 50 % sandsynlighed for at det lykkes. Flokken vælger Mendacaminas metode og Jakobini tager hjem. Halskæden sendes afsted. 8-9/6 2033 Det jages, snakkes, bygges, bekymres og lades op til de nært forestående begivenheder. 9-10/6 2033 Flokken beslutter at relokere til Thessaloniki, for at være i området når Mendacamina ringer og siger at nu er det nu. Nidhug hilses velkommen i byen af Biskop Rebekka Mantzeros som de helte de er (på egnen). 10-11/6 2033 Mendacamina ringer og siger "nu er det nu". Imani er blevet sporet til en adresse i Korinth (Grækenland, ikke Fyn) og Samael er på vej derned for at hente hende. Han er der inden for få timer. Flokken tager i al hast afsted. Korinth er en faldefærdig lorteby. Adressen er i et forladt område så det er nemt at lægge et baghold for Samael. Der lægges snedige planer for hvordan Samael håndteres og der gøres klar. En bil dukker op og flokken går til angreb. Efter en kamp hvor Samael bruger alle kneb og hvor Kamarillavampyrer slagtes grundigt, falder Samael omsider. En enkelt af hans vampyr-lejesvende er undsluppet, så Jonathan og Artem går på jagt efter ham. Der er ingen grund til at genstarte krigen imellem Kamarillaen og Sabbatten ved at lade det komme for øre at Sabbatten er på Kamarillagrund. Han bliver fundet og dræbt. Nidhug er noget medtaget af kampen og der er diskussion om hvorvidt det er en god ide at prøve at hente Imani nu. Det erkendes at hvis Marut vil slå flokken ihjel, er det lige meget hvilken tilstand de er i, så der heles og jages så godt som muligt og flokken tager hen til adressen. På adressen er Imani bundet til en stol i en lejlighed, der udover hende, er tom og stille. Hendes bånd bliver fjernet og hun undrer sig over hvad flokken laver og hvem de er. Hun fortæller at Marut er taget afsted for en rum tid og at hun vil egentligt vil foretrække at blive, hvor hun er i stedet for at tage afsted med folk hun ikke kender men som tydeligt er fra Sabbatten. Marut har tilsyneladende opført sig rigtig pænt overfor hende indtil nu. Hun overtales dog til at gå over til en anden bygning for nu. Der snakkes nu videre og omdrejningspunktet er Marut al-Jafar. Han har åbenbart talt en del med Imani imens hun har været hans fange og nævnt Nidhug. Han har været på nippet til at kontakte dem, men har været for bekymret for om flokken var så hævngerrig på ham, at det ikke gav mening. Han vil bare have hævn over Det Brændende Blods konspiration. Da flokken gør det klart at de da ville være villige til at lytte, falder sløringen og Marut står i Imanis sted. Alle forholder sig roligt og samtalen genoptages. Marut kan fortælle at han, siden han fejlede i Tusindårstemplet, har samlet information for at slå igen imod sin tidligere arbejdsgiver. Han fortæller også, at han er i Korinth for at være tæt på Athen og undersøge hvad der foregår der. Han er nu overbevist om at det rent faktisk er Arikel der er begravet der og ingen andre. Derudover har han også et andet es oppe i ærmet: Haqim ligger i torpor på Alamut og prøvede aldrig at tøjle en Rytter. Han var åbenbart for vis til at prøve det trick, muligvis efter at have set sine medsammensvornes skæbne. Desværre er hans barn, ur-Shulgi af en anden indstilling og drømmer om at tøjle Blodet og Sultens Rytter. Det er hans mål at fuldføre sin skabers hævn, ikke bare over Arikel og Set, men over alle der ikke er af Haqims blod. Av for den. Marut fortæller at han kan få folk ind på Alamut hvis det ønskes og indikerer at han mener at et angreb op Bjerget må komme på tale på den ene eller den anden måde. Her sluttes samtalen og de to parter aftaler måder de kan kontakte hinanden på. Nidhug får Imani (som lå med en stage i brystet i en dragkiste i lejligheden) og der soves. 11-12/6 2033 Afsted til Thessaloniki det går med Imani og Samael på slæb. Der snakkes om Marut og alle er enige om at ham må være oprigtig. Ingen i flokken kan finde en måde hvor det giver mening hvad han har gjort på det sidste ellers, men den må vente til efter Klavia er hentet. Imani vækkes og efter en kort telefonsamtale med Mendacamina, tror hun på flokkens hensigter. Hun bekræfter også Maruts historie. Der gøres klar til indbrudsforsøget på Oradeas Kastel. Imani kan svække magien i murerne omkring Kastellet, men hun kan ikke fjerne dem og efter lidt tid lukkes døren så at sige igen. Hun skal altså med igennem både frem og tilbage. Imani bestiller ingredienser og flokken får hendes halskæde sendt fra Paris, da den vil gøre arbejdet meget nemmere. Det hele tager nogle dage. 15-16/6 2033 De sidste forberedelser gøres og flokken plus Imani tager afsted til Kastellet. 16-17/6 2033 Nu er det nu! Der sendes signal og efter at have ventet i tre timer påbegynder Imani sit ritual. Første mur åbnes og efter at have kravlet over den og løbet så diskret som muligt over en halv kilometer marker, kommer flokken frem til næste mur uden at være blevet opdaget. Imani åbner igen og til alles lettelse kommer Klavia over muren. Glæden bliver dog til rædsel, da Imani kan fortælle at de lige er blevet opdaget af murens forsvar, som åbenbart er kodet særligt for Klavia. Raslende kæder høres og til syne kommer de to varulveånder, der er bundet i den inderste murs port af Miroslav Yubkin. Nu går den vilde sprint væk! Liam og Artem tager henholdsvis Klavia og Imani på nakken og der spurtes imod den yderste mur. Abaddon stopper op for at fange åndernes opmærksomhed og da Jonathan ser det, gør han det samme. De holder ånderne hen så længe som muligt men til sidst må Ductus flygte, da varulvens åndekløer truer med at skille hans sjæl fra hans krop og hans sværdhug ikke kan besejre, kun forsinke de gale ånder. Netop som de vender om, ses i lysglimtet fra et lyn Dracons skikkelse på den inderste borgmur! På Majestætisk vis kaster han sig som i et hovedspring mod jorden. Kort efter fornemmes en skælven, da han med høj hast lader sig transportere af slottets grund hen mod indbrudstyvene. Flokken når muren og der dannes ring om Imani, som påbegynder sit arbejde. Dracon kommer til syne op ad jorden og gør klar til angreb. Victor lægger mærke til at varulveånderne snerrer ad ham, som han kommer til syne og med en snedig finte lykkes det ham at hugge lænken af den ene åndeulv. Jonathan gør ham kunsten efter og ånderne kaster sig hen mod Dracon. I en imponerende opvisning af Animalism, knækker han både varulveånder og Nidhugs viljestyrke med sit bæst, men flokken får købt værdifuld tid - barrieren er blevet åbnet og de første er allerede kommet ud. Som bagtrop står Jonathan og holder ulvene stangen og inden han sætter i spring over muren langer Dracon ud efter ham med et mentalt angreb. Jonathan står imod med sin jernvilje og forsvinder sammen med resten af flokken fra Oradeas Kastel. Det første der sker herefter er, at Jonathans heltemod under missionen accepteres som bodshandling for hans brøler med Xaviar, hvortil han svarer at han altid vil handle sådan, bod eller ej. Derefter (ikke i kronologisk rækkefølge): Klavia er reddet og er umådelig glad! Hun bliver fragtet til godset og får på 6 uger genopbygget sit udstyr. Der kommer svar på spørgsmålet om hvor den sidste Rytter er: Den er i Kairo, i Sets Tempel, og bevæger sig inden for et par hundrede meter i et jagende mønster. Samael overleveres til Regenten til dom. Hun er enig i at han skal henrettes, men afstår sin plads i tribunalet for at give den til Sarakovski i stedet. På Jonathans geniale indfald rettes der forespørgsel til Ærkebiskop Yaltabaoth om hvorvidt tribunalet og henrettelsen ikke må forestå i Skt. Isaks Katedral, hans bolig. Der høres ikke noget fra hans embede og et andet sted findes. De tre andre biskopper af Skt. Petersborg, Jari, Gavriil og Adriana Sforza di Castillo, dukker dog utroligt gerne op. Kort før arrangementet starter spørger Yaltabaoths childe og præst i hans flok Svetlana Chernov, om hun ikke må sige et par ord på hans vegne. Det accepteres og den storslåede begivenhed løber af stablen. Der mødes talstærkt op, selv fra Klan Gangrel, takket være Jonathan, og efter taler fra bl.a. Ceremonimester Illiana Malinov Malyukin henrettes Samael af Abaddon. Yaltabaoths præst holder en utrolig dårlig tale og for dem med politisk tæft, fremgår det, at hun tydeligt er i færd med at underminere Yaltabaoth! Imani leveres tilbage til Mendacamina i god behold og Nidhug får hendes halskæde tilbage. Alle jubler (måske lige bortset fra Imani som kommer igennem en god gang Dominate for at glemme hele miseren). XP: 8/8 Kategori:Referater